


James Potter: Spiderman, and His Strange and Incredible Powers

by reader1718



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Secret World of Alex Mack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this before reading most of the Harry Potter books, so some things are different than they would normally be in the books. I crossed over Harry Potter, Spiderman, and The Secret World of Alex Mack</p>
    </blockquote>





	James Potter: Spiderman, and His Strange and Incredible Powers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before reading most of the Harry Potter books, so some things are different than they would normally be in the books. I crossed over Harry Potter, Spiderman, and The Secret World of Alex Mack

James Potter: Spiderman, and His Strange and Incredible Powers

(A Harry Potter fanfiction)

“James! You’re going to be late for school!” James Potter wasn’t looking forward to the school day ahead of him. He had almost gotten expelled last year for accidentally turning his teacher’ swig blue. His mother had tried to find a rational explanation for that incident while hiding the fact that he came from a family of wizards. She barely managed to explain it away without the intervention of the Ministry of Magic. But then, the next year, James was found on the roof of the school quite by accident. All he’d been trying to do was escape Severus Snape and his gang, who were trying to beat him up. The latest incident, however, got James in so much trouble that the Ministry of Magic had to be called in to provide a reasonable non-magical explanation for what happened. That doesn’t even begin to describe how much trouble he was in when he got home, however. The only bright spot in the whole thing was his large group of friends: Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, John Storm and Matthew Murdock. Then came the year he turned four. That was when an accident happened, involving him, that would change his life forever. That is what happened before our story begins.

James eventually left for school with his brother, Darien, as usual. The day was just as bad as all the other school days while James was there, but after school things took a strange turn. James was walking home when it happened. He stepped off the curb after looking to see anything was coming. Seeing nothing, he started to cross the street. That was when he saw the truck come barreling toward him. “Move or you’re dead!” a voice inside told him, and James started to do just that, but he wasn’t fast enough. The truck hit a fire hydrant as the driver tried to turn it around. This set in motion a chain of events. A barrel of GC-161 rolled out the back of the truck, burst open on the fire hydrant, which caused the hydrant to start spraying water everywhere. It didn’t end there though. The chemical mixed with the water and, now diluted, it sprayed all over James from head to toe. James panicked, afraid that everyone had seen, and ran away in sheer stark panic. He ran straight home and as he went through the garage he managed to turn the power saw on and off without touching it, shoot electrical sparks from his fingertips (because of the electrical current running through an electric train set), and almost morph accidentally! He then ran to Darien’s room to see if he could help him control these new “abilities” of his. At first, Darien refused to open the door, but finally he did. He took one look at James and gasped, “What on earth!?” “It’s a long story,” said James.

He then proceeded to tell his brother all about the accident. During the course of the story James got hungry and accidentally summoned a bag of chips with his mind. This of course startled Darien. Then, the worst happened. Darien took a drink from a water bottle and this, unfortunately and unintentionally, triggered James’s morphing power. James didn’t even know exactly what happened, but they figured it out, and James re-formed easily. The rest of the time till dinner, Darien taught James how to properly use and control his new powers. By the time dinner was ready James felt completely in control of his new abilities. He still had a few close calls it dinner though, and nearly morphed in front of his parents. He regained control, though.

 The next day at school James proceeded to have some fun with his new powers, which earned him quite a few glares from his brother. The only thing that was still hard to control was the fact that whenever he got really emotional (embarrassed, etc.) he glowed literally! He heard that day that the school be going on a field trip tomorrow to the chemical plant! This news scared James out of his wits! He decided he’d better go, though, to throw the plant off his trail. Darien was against it, but he gave in after seeing James’ logic. So the next day James went with the school to the plant, but didn’t know that something even weirder was going to happen to him there that day. It started off innocently enough. They got to the plant with James so worried he was glowing like a neon sign! Fortunately, no one but Darien seemed to notice. Everyone did notice when James cried out, “Ouch!” What happened was that a small genetically altered spider had just bitten him on the hand! All James was worried about at that moment was possible blood poisoning from spiders then. He would have a lot more to worry about the next day however.

The first thing James noticed when he woke up the next morning was that he didn’t need his glasses! He could see PERFECTLY without them! “Whoa!” James said surprised. Then he saw that his chest was as muscular as if he’d been working out steadily for months! “How’d that happen?” He felt great though. “Wow, even the school cafeteria food tastes great!” Then… “Uh oh!” A web was connecting his hand to his fork! “Where’d that come from?” He tried to set the fork down, and discovered another web attached to his tray! “Yikes! Better get out of here!” James yelped. Unfortunately as he started to leave, the web jerked the tray right into Severus’s face! Severus of course was FURIOUS! He immediately went after James. James on the other hand barely had time to notice that… oh gosh… he had slits in his skin! Then all of a sudden he felt a buzzing in the back of his head, saw a punch coming at him before it actually happened, and ducked just in time. Severus’s fist went over his head and hit the locker behind him. This made Severus even madder and he kept swinging punches at James, none of which connected. Finally though, wonder of wonders… JAMES KNOCKED HIM OUT! James fled the scene and ran into an alley, where, while wondering what was happening to him… discovered he could crawl on walls and ceilings! He had all the natural abilities of spider! He ran home and told Darian what happened. Darian could hardly believe it. His little brother was turning into a human spider! Darian suggested he use his powers to go into something like professional wrestling. James said no, and furthermore that he wanted to be a superhero! Darian tried to dissuade him, but James’s mind was made up. He managed to get a costume together: a bodysuit the drama department at school was throwing out, handmade mask, some gloves, and some boots all with a web pattern silkscreened on them. Thusus James Potter adopted a new identity… Spiderman. He kept it up for years with his brother being the only one who knew his secret. Then when he was 10, his secret was nearly discovered!

James had a job as the youngest freelance photographer for J. Jonah Jameson at the Daily Bugle, which his brother also worked for. And one day a man came in and said, “Hello Mr. Jameson! My name is Spencer Smythe and I am an inventor. I’ve read your anti-Spiderman editorials in the paper, so I know how much you hate him…” He started to tell JJ about a robot that he built that would capture Spiderman. Jameson however wouldn’t listen. James, hoping that he could make a fool out of JJ by defeating the robot, talked Jameson into hearing Smythe out. Snipe demonstrated the robot’s abilities by asking someone (Jameson volunteered James) to hold a spider in a glass ball. The tentacles (which were supposed to ensnare Spiderman) were, in the demonstration, supposed to grab the spider. The tentacles wrapped around James! Luckily Smythe and Jameson were convinced it was a fluke and didn’t guess right off that James was Spidey. In the end Jameson ended up paying Smythe to rent the robot to him to capture the web slinger (one of Spidey’s many nicknames). After Jameson was out of earshot, Darien shot a murderous glare at James. ”What was that about?! You realize don’t you that if he catches you your identity will be revealed in your life is a normal kid’s history?!”

The next day at school James got challenged to a fight by Severus and his gang which was set for after school. James had every intention of showing up, but then he saw something out the window that made him forget that. It was Smythe’s robot hot on his tail! He had to duck out the side door to get somewhere where he could change to his costume! Unfortunately, Severus’s gang saw him running away and gave chase. James used that to his advantage, keeping them between the robot and him. Finally he was able to swing up onto a roof and change into his costume. So he was able to meet the robot as Spidey rather than James Potter. James managed to defeat the robot, making Jameson furious with Smythe. So James’s identity was still safe, and so was his job. His troubles weren’t over yet, though.

The next day at school some men from the chemical plant came in with a detector that could tell whether or not a kid was the GC-161 accident victim! James panicked and started to glow like a neon sign. Worried that his brother would be found out for sure if he glowed, Darien urged James to calm down and think of a way to get rid of the detectors. That kept him occupied so that he didn’t panic or glow. When he finally got up there, he used his telekinesis to make the man drop the detector in his hand, which broke. He then used the same power to release the brake on their truck, which rolled downhill. There was a CRASH as the detector in the truck smashed to pieces. The men had gone chasing after the truck, but had arrived right too late. In the meantime though, they were out of James’s hair. Darien asked James if he did that, and James nodded with a huge grin on his face. Darien’s jaw dropped in awe at what his little brother had been able to do.

Finally James turned 11 and was off to Hogwarts. His first three years passed without incident… unless you count the fact that a certain Severus Snape put something in either his food or drink that reacted with GC 161 in his second year! Yipes! James nearly morphed in front of the whole school! Fortunately though, his brother covered for him and James got to the bathroom before he turned into a puddle of silvery ooze. Whew! Very close call! His fourth year was even more eventful however. That was the year James got his first serious girlfriend, Lily Evans.

The first thing James did before it got serious was tell Lily that he was the GC-161 kid and Spiderman. He then demonstrated his powers, even morphing. Finally he asked Lily if she still felt the same way about him after knowing all of this. Lilly said she still loved him, and finally, they kissed. They couldn’t stop for at least 10 minutes. Finally though they let each other go. They went out for the rest of that year, and Lily was able to cover for him as well now. One example was when someone tried once again to prove that James was the GC-161 kid that year. His cover worked well, however, and no one could prove anything. So James’s identity was still safe.

In his fifth year he and two of his friends became Animagi because their best friend Moony (Lupin) was a werewolf. Because of the animals they turned into, Sirius was Padfoor, Peter was Wormtail and James was Prongs. They also wrote The Marauders Map, which showed all of Hogwarts with little moving dots indicating people on it (even if you wore an invisibility cloak). The times frolicking with Moony however were the most fun until Padfoot decided to tell Severus how to get under the Whomping Willow that was there for Moony’s protection. James heard of it from Sirius at breakfast the next morning and refused to speak to him for at least the entire day. That night was the full moon, so James reasoned that Severus would make an attempt then. James managed to stop Severus from going down there, but Severus saw that Moony was a werewolf.

Finally in his sixth year James asked Lily to marry him, and she accepted. And in his seventh year, when asked what he would do after he left Hogwarts, James replied that he planned to get married. He then revealed his relationship with Lily. Finally three years after leaving Hogwarts they got married. I found work as actors (we find out what their actual jobs for later, so I’m making this up) and starred in several productions together. Finally, though, they had a son, Harry. He inherited all of James’s powers as well as all of Lily’s, and James taught Harry how to use his powers, fortunately. They would help him out later at the Durselys after his parents… disappeared. The night that Harry was a-year-old, Lord Voldemort came to their house and struck down James first, then Lily when she refused to let him kill Harry. Before he died, James had revealed two of his biggest secrets to his killer: that he was the accident kid, and that he was Spiderman. Then… he’d died. After Lily and James were both dead, Voldemort tried to kill Harry, but the curse rebounded off Terry and hit him instead. Voldemort was gone and Harry was still alive. He was found later and dropped off on the Durselys doorstep. And that is where the story of Harry Potter truly began.


End file.
